


Shrike

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationships/Polyamory, Gender-neutral Reader, Iggy gets So Much Love, Kisses, M/M, Mid-Canon, Multi, Pre-Timeskip tho, Short & Sweet, Technically Late Canon?, talking about feelings, with a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: sometimes, talking it out is the best option, even when you'd rather Ignis just kiss you.





	Shrike

**Author's Note:**

> the is post Altissia/Ignis' injury so if u havent gotten there yet, warning for spoilers!!

“You’re staring.”

“Yes.”

Ignis’ sightless eyes narrow, and you find yourself quietly thanking the stars that he can make such an expression without flinching immediately afterwards. He did that the first few days, tried to make faces and regretted it shortly thereafter.

“Might I ask _why_ you are staring?”

You lean further into your palm, letting him sweat it a moment before responding, “Am I not allowed to stare adoringly at you anymore?”

“I suppose you can, although I’m not sure if there’s much to adore.” There’s none of that dry humor you love, just Ignis’ mouth twisting up into a frown and his hand hovering over his eyes. His _scars._

“ _Ignis._ ”

“So, aside from that. Any reason you’ve told Gladio to make himself scarce?” He puts his hand down abruptly, like he didn’t realize he was even doing that. 

“He does need to sleep. And. I wanted to talk to you.” Alone.

“About?”

 _That’s the thing._ You sigh, countdown from ten. Try to figure out how to word it without making an accusation. “I… I was just… You haven’t kissed me since Lestallum.”

It sounds so inconsequential out in the open, but it's been bugging you for _weeks._ In Altissia it made sense that you wouldn’t be smooching, with Prompto and Noctis sticking so close and the eyes of the public on you, but… In the suite, while everyone was recovering? Here on the train, with Noctis purposefully avoiding everyone, and Prompto trailing him anyway?

He _could_ 100% totally kiss you, if he wanted. He could kiss you like Gladio has, all warm and comforting, or quick, gentle like he usually does, or _anything._ You’d take anything.

Because you love him, goddammit. And he’s breaking your heart.

“We haven’t really had the time.” He says, his voice wiped clean of any emotion.

“We’ve never had the time. That’s part of the whole ‘secret relationship’ thing.” Part of the whole secret _triad_ thing. He isn’t kissing Gladio either though, and that hurts too.

“Not much of a secret at this point.” He steeples his fingers, a nervous habit you’ve come to recognize.

You want to wedge your hand between his, lace your fingers together so that he smiles again, but you… hesitate. Would he welcome such a familiar touch?

He seems to sense it too, and makes the first move, reaching out for your hand. _Okay,_ you think, _so this is fine._ “ _Iggy_.”

Your own name comes out clipped, like he’s scolding you.

“Is it… I don’t mean to put you on the spot, but is it a me thing or a you thing?” That’s the crux of the issue, you think. If it’s an Iggy thing it’ll take more time to heal, but you’re patient and you love him. A you thing, well, you can fix that!

Ignis makes a face, and although you’ve spent _hours_ staring at him and reading him, you can’t say if he’s frustrated by the question itself or your probing.

“It’s both. It’s… I feel as if. In failing Noctis, I failed the two of you as well. You were even _injured_ while I…”

You wait until it's clear he’s not continuing to finish, “You saved his life, Ignis.”

“Yes. And I would’ve done it again even if it had killed me.” He says, matter of fact. “And. That’s unfair to both you and Gladio. I was willing to do anything to save him.”

_Oh._

That’s… not where you expected this conversation to go. It takes monumental effort to force any words out of your mouth, let alone assurances, so you settle with, “We knew that. We _know_ that.”

Ignis’ eyes narrow behind his glasses, “And I suppose you’re “okay” with it?”

“No. Well. I can’t speak for Gladio like that but. No, I’m not okay with you throwing your life away in the line of duty. But I know… its a part of you.” You bring your clasped hands up to your mouth, kissing his knuckles as you try to find a way to explain.

He sighs. “I...Is it selfish? To put the people I hold dear through pain because of my personal responsibilities to Noctis?”

Now _that’s_ a complicated as fuck question. You mull it over for a while before settling on, “Maybe. A lot of people think all love is selfish. But. It’s my choice to make, Ignis Scientia. And Gladio’s. Seeing you in pain like you were, it was _unbearable._ It was hell, Iggy.” It’s hard just _talking_ about it. “But I knew when I first started making doe eyes at you it was a distinct possibility that you’d be harmed.”

“That is not a comfort.” He says.

“The point is, it was my decision. I won’t… ask you to change just because we’re together. I _choose_ to be with _you_ and Gladio, the two most reckless and amazing Crown’s Guard members I know. It isn’t your fault you got injured and it hurt me too.”

Ignis pulls your joined hand, not to seperate them, but so he can lean into your palm and hold your hand at the same time. The angle hurts your elbow a bit, but _hey._ Worth it.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers.

“Just. Don’t pull away from us next time, okay? We’re semi-reasonable adults. We can talk and stuff.”

“Prompto is debatably an adult.”

You snort at his weak attempt at humor. “I’m not dating Prompto. I have enough boyfriends.”

“And yet not enough kisses.” He smiles, hesitant and _sweet._ So sweet. And you fall just a little bit more in love. Communication issues and all.

You smile in return, “Wanna go back to our room? Make an afternoon of it?”

“An entire afternoon?” He doesn’t sound opposed to the idea, far from it in fact.

“Gladio is also there and while the two of you need to have a similar chat, I think he’d be more than happy to wake up to Iggy kisses. I know I would be. Also Gladio _and_ Ignis kisses. And you two kissing each other. Y’all’re so cute together, like every time I see you I’m just _struck_. Those’re my boyfriends!”

“ _Cute_?” He repeats as he pulls you to your feet.

“Yes!” You continue babbling nonsense praise while Iggy leads you to the room, although you make sure to keep it quiet. No need to be broadcasting your adoration to the whole train.

Inside, Gladio is sprawled across one of the benches, most of his body hanging off as he dozes. He didn’t even bother to pull the bed out.

“Tsk,” Ignis’ smile betrays him. “Should we wake him?”

You’re already moving to clutch at Ignis’ shirt as you respond flippantly, “Nah.” Gladio would say the same, after all. “He’s a light sleeper.”

Ignis laughs (when was the last time you heard that laugh? much too long, probably), and when he kisses you the first time it's more of a messy press of the lips. You lean into him anyway, smiling.

It’s not a _hot_ kiss. Not full of passion and pent up emotion. There’s no fireworks.

It’s soft and full of laughter and _Ignis_ , and you wouldn’t have it any other way. He doesn’t dig his fingers into you like Gladio does when he gets excited, but he holds you close, presses as much of himself as he can against you, until you don’t know whose buttons you’re struggling with.

You just want him _closer_.

At some point, you stop giggling like dumbasses and end up on the bench opposite Gladio, kissing and murmuring sweet nothings and kissing some more. You’re both mindful of the other’s injuries, but that is a very minor distraction. If anything, it makes you pay closer attention to what he likes and dislikes.

(he likes when you so shamelessly admire his body, and is still rather uncomfortable with attention to his scarring. He likes when you say _Gods, I love you_ and laughs when you add on, _and Gladio, of course._ )

(and he looks very close to tears when you admit you were so scared of losing him. That seeing him glowing with residual magic and completely limp on the ground was probably the worst thing you’ve ever seen, and you’re _so thankful_ to be able to hold him now. When he’s warm, and healthy, and _alive._ )

You can’t accurately say how long it takes for Gladio to wake up. Longer than you expected, certainly. Long enough that your mouth is getting a little sore. You have _so many_ kisses to make up for though, a little excessiveness is understandable.

And laughable, according to Gladio. He muffles it with his hand as he squints at the two of you, eyes presumably still adjusting to the light. “Good morning.”

“Goooooood morning, babe.” You respond, giddy. “How’s tricks?”

“ _Great_.” He says emphatically.

Ignis is smiling, face tilted towards Gladio. “Would you like to join or..?”

 _Please do_ , you beg silently. Interrupting their little moment seems rude but… you would like to kiss him as well. And then, you’ll grab lunch, and they can talk one on one. Maybe tomorrow you’ll all talk together. Hash out some guidelines for the future.

But for right now, you’ll kiss your boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> go listen to shrike by hozier pls I Love That Song & it was almost the name of my lovely oc who i pair w Iggy&Gladdy!! its a type of bird to match their rock n flower bfs.
> 
> also nick, dear brother, if ur wondering whether i wrote this For You. the answer is, of course, ye.   
> <3 smooch the nerd!!


End file.
